omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Goddess Gaea
Character Synopsis Goddess Gaea 'is constantly mentioned entity that exists as the driving force behind Lakria Legends. According to legend, Gaea was the divine being who created the cycle of life and rebirth, in addition to the elements, which act as the foundation of the entire world itself. After having created everything, she then brings life to the entire world and Earth itself, where she would watch over the existence itself Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C Verse: Lakria Legends Name: Goddess Gaea, Mother Earth, The Divine Gender: Female Age: Primordial (Existed before the eventual existence of the entire world, of which she created out of loneliness) Classification: Mother of Humanity, Goddess of Earth, Creator of The Elementals Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Stated to have been the creator of the elements and established these ideas as fundamental concepts that hold the very world itseld and form it's structure. Her official bio states she created Nature, Fire, Water, Earth, Light, and Shadow), Energy Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation, Magic (Every creature has access to the life energy that is present across reality and are capable of tapping into it to create attacks. Users of the Life-Force are capable of projecting this inner energy as beams or magical attacks), Fate Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Created the concept of Fate, in addition to establishing a law that all creatures are bound to fate itself and are unable to defy it's rule), Reality Warping (Far lesser creatures than Gaea are capable of overwriting entire universes and Gaea herself can shape reality to the way she sees fit), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Gaea is the supreme spirit and in Lakria Legends, Spirits themselves are manifestations of the world itself. Gaea herself is the embodiment of Creation), Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Created the cycle of life and governs over both Life and Rebirth. One who dies will have their soul recycled by Gaea and sent into another form), Existence Erasure, History Manipulation (Even aspects of her are capable of altering history itself and erasing others from across all worlds. Can also do this manually, without the need to alter time), Power Bestowal (Granted all species and beings their powers, as each of them derive their essence from Gaea), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of creating and manipulating emotions such as Greed, Despair, Hope, Depression and many other emotions embodied in The Spirits), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 9; Goddess Gaea transcends the cycle of life and death, in addition to creating and predating it's influence. Also killing Gaea's physical manifestations won't do anything to her higher dimensional body), Void Manipulation (Can reduce things to nothingness. Also created voids themself, such as Dimension's end), Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of altering the entire Space-Time Continuum. Also scales to others who can devour space and time), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Beings such as The Divine are unable to erase her and doing so would be futile according to him), Gravity Manipulation (Created Gravity and can manipulate it with ease). Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Shadow Manipulation (Using the elements against Gaea is useless and is stated to be ineffective to her, as it would be hitting the world with what comprises it) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Stated numerous times to have created the entire Lakria Legends multiverse, which is stated to be comprised of numerous parallel universes, which is further backed up by Fate, who mentions other dimensions as well. Goddess Gaea is consistently stated to have control over the fundamental elements, which according to official sources are the building blocks of reality and idealistically forms it's structure. Vastly superior to the likes of The Divine, who is capable of rewriting the entire multiverse to the image of Haden and erasing The Guardians in the process. Fate, who's laws are potent enough to destroy the material multiverse and rewrite it to Fate's vision entirely, are naught but aspects of Gaea herself) 'Speed: Omnipresent 'when in true form (Spirits are stated to be manifestations of the world itself and when in their true essence, they exist across every world and dimension, as a fundamental part of reality ), otherwise '''Immeasurable '(Gaea is said to exist in the dimension of time, alluding to her being a higher-dimensional entity. Capable of existing in the rift that exists between time and space) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Is a 4th Dimensional Being) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Established various universal constants such as Fire, Earth, Water, Nature, Light and Shadow. All of which act as essential elements that stabilizes all of reality. Gave shape to the physical reality, which itself is comprised of several universes and alternate dimensions that can be traversed to) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Aspects of Gaea, such as Fate, weren't worried about the destruction of the physical realm and was uncaring about the matter. Superior in durability to The Divine, who can survive the destruction of numerous dimensions, in addition to destroy them and survive the aftermath of their destruction) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Controls the constants that govern reality, in addition to having directly formed numerous realities) 'Intelligence: Omniscient '(Holds complete knowledge over the entirety of creation, of which she is one with as the spirit of all things. Sees all of Space and Time, in addition to any potential alterations of it, which also turn into potential realities) '''Weaknesses: Needs a physical avatar to interact with reality like most spirits and gods Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Extra Info: It should be noted that Goddess Gaea whilst not making many appearances has feats that revolve around the legends and stories that are told in game and through official statements. Furthermore the idea that Goddess Gaea is a Supreme God is indiocated through the creators official bio of how Lakria's World was created Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Lakria Legends Category:RPG Maker Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Heroes Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Ressurection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Benders Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:History Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Fate Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Ki Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Regenerators Category:Space Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Traveler Category:Magic Category:Tier 2